yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Six Samurai Deck
A Six Samurai Deck focuses on getting two or more Six Samurai monsters on the field at a time so as to use their effects. Any card with "Six Samurai" in its card name is considered a "Six Samurai" monster. =Recommended Cards= Monster Cards * Great Shogun Shien x3 * Grandmaster of the Six Samurai x3 * Enishi, Shien's Chancellor 1x * The Six Samurai - Zanji x3 * The Six Samurai - Irou x2 * The Six Samurai - Kamon x1 * The Six Samurai - Yaichi x3 * Hand of the Six Samurai x2 * Spirit of the Six Samurai x2 Spell Cards * Six Samurai United x3 * Cunning of the Six Samurai x2 * Heavy Storm * Monster Reborn * Book of Moon * Shrink * Lightning Vortex * The A. Forces * Reasoning * Reinforcement of the Army Trap Cards * Solemn Judgment x2 * Torrential Tribute * Double-Edged Sword Technique * Breakthrough! * Backs to the Wall * Return of the Six Samurai =Strengths= The Six Samurai can be very good at swarming if you start with the right hand. You can get three monsters on the field in one turn by summoning a Six Samurai then Special Summoning "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai", followed by "Great Shogun Shien". They are also quite versatile when it comes to Monster, Spell and Trap Card destruction. With these effects, Six Samurai monsters can help the player maintain Field Advantage. Most of them have an effect where, if one would be destroyed, they can send another Six Samurai to the Graveyard instead. All Level 5 or higher cards in a Six Samurai deck can be Special Summoned by their own effect(s). They are also able to take advantage of standard Warrior support cards, such as "Reinforcement of the Army" and "The Warrior Returning Alive", in addition to their own support cards. "Reasoning", "Reckless Greed" and "Solemn Judgment" also work extremely well with a Six Samurai deck. =Weaknesses= The Six Samurai can sometimes have a problem with consistency. If the player doesn't start off with a good hand, he or she will often run into problems mid-to-late game. They are also very vulnerable to mass destruction because they are unable to shield themselves when all of them would be destroyed via a card effect. They are also quite vulnerable when on the field by themselves. The commitment of multiple Samurai to the field can also drain the hand quickly, although the release of "Six Samurai United" and "Spirit of the Six Samurai" have helped to alleviate this problem. They also can have a weakness to any deck that can outswarm them, like Blackwings which are one of the most popular decks. They also have a weakness versus Anti-Meta, which runs heavily to negate Special Summons. The Six Samurai have suffered greatly from the last couple of banlists. "Reinforcement of the Army's" Limiting hurt the deck's consistency. The Six Samurai deck is still playable, but has to rely even more heavily on a good starting hand than before. This makes competitive playability, which greatly frowns upon luck, almost nothing. =Combo= * The Six Samurai - Nisashi + Grandmaster of the Six Samurai + Cunning of the Six Samurai This is a very good combo, if you have this cards you can easily make 7700 damage points. * Hand of the Six Samurai + Double-Edged Sword Technique + 2 Six Samurai monsters in Graveyard Hand, can make an easy monster clear field with 3 chances to destroy monsters (including herself). * The Six Samurai - Zanji + Grandmaster of the Six Samurai + Great Shogun Shien A basic combination, with Zanji you can eliminate the most powerful monster in the enemy field, then Grandmaster and Shien can make a very good offensive, also Shien´s effect can limitated your opponent use of quick play magic and trap cards. But its better before summon this monsters to clear the magic/trap field. * The Shallow Grave + The Six Samurai - Irou + Breakthrough! If you have more Six Samurai monsters (including Irou) in your field this may be a good combo, use Shallow Grave to bring back your and your oponent monsters, activate brakthrought and use Irou and his abilitiy on the face down monster, then Breakthrough will allow you to make a great damage with the rest of your Six Samurai. Category:Deck Type